


Scenes From The Lives Of Princes

by angelacaduca (kallistei)



Category: Coffee Prince
Genre: F/M, Yuletide 2007
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-12
Updated: 2014-05-12
Packaged: 2018-01-24 12:44:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1605644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kallistei/pseuds/angelacaduca
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p> Five fragments from five love stories, and one future.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scenes From The Lives Of Princes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lynnmonster](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lynnmonster/gifts).



> [](http://ranalore.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://ranalore.livejournal.com/)**ranalore** betaed.

Han Kyul corners Eun Chan in the kitchen and kisses her just because he can, because he's allowed to, puts his arms around her waist and lifts her to the counter top so he doesn't have to bend so far. Of course Eun Chan, being who she is, doesn't just sit there and let herself be kissed. She puts her hands in Han Kyul's hair and guides him to a better angle, kisses back with the dedication she puts into everything she does. Absorbed, neither of them notices the door swing open, only breaking apart at the sound of a throat clearing.

Han Kyul turns and tries not to blush furiously as he sees Manager Hong standing just inside the door, and Eun Chan buries her face in his shirt and makes a serious attempt to burrow right through it. "How long have you been there?" Han Kyul asks.

Manager Hong practically leers at them. "Long enough," he says, "and I hate to break such a sweet scene up, but there are customers waiting and Sun Ki would like his kitchen back." It's only then that Han Kyul realises that both Sun Ki and Min Yeop are on the other side of the door, peering over it, and he's sorely tempted to follow Eun Chan's example.

\---

Han Sung and Yoo Joo have a screaming row over the amount of kimchi in the stew (too much for him; too little for her). It goes on for a good handful of minutes, until he stops mid-shout, and starts laughing instead. Yoo Joo stares at him for a moment, then laughs too, shaking her head. Han Sung takes the two steps to stand in front of her and says, "Why are we fighting about this anyway?"

Yoo Joo shrugs, still laughing, catches her breath to say, "I have no idea," and kisses his jaw. "Let's go out for dinner, that should solve the problem."

It takes them only a minute to grab their coats and scarves and gloves, and be out the door, hand in hand.

\---

Eun Sae gets Min Yeop his first modelling job entirely by accident. She's going to a test shoot, and since Min Yeop's not working, he doesn't just walk her there, he comes in, intending to stay to watch. The photographer takes one look at them and asks them to model as a couple; an assistant takes down Min Yeop's number, writes it under Eun Sae's on the contact sheet. In the end, it's Min Yeop who gets the call from the advertisers, and not Eun Sae. She surprises them both by not being jealous, surprises herself by being, in fact, desperately proud of him, not that she says it in so many words. Weeks later, she walks by a billboard - maybe no-one else would recognise Min Yeop in the background, somewhere behind the famous actress and the handsome models, just another good-looking man in a suit, but she does notice, stops a bewildered passer-by to point him out and say, "That's my boyfriend."

That evening, Eun Sae makes Min Yeop buy her dinner with the money from the job. It's only fair that his manager gets a share, after all.

\---

The day after Eun Chan's wedding, Min Shik asks Ji Young to have dinner with him in front of his shop, the way they have done for years (except that Manager Hong isn't there - for once, he's proven himself able to take a hint); and then after dinner, a drink. Min Shik gulps at his, looking for courage at the bottom. When they are clearing away the rubbish at the end, Min Shik slides a little box towards Ji Young.

"Ji Young," he says, "Noonim," and then suddenly he, who's always talking too much, runs out of words.

"Mr. Ku," she replies, and his guts twist.

"It's not the right time. I knew it wasn't," he says, and grabs for the box. She lets him.

"Not the right time," she says, looking everywhere but at him, "but ask me again when Eun Sae's settled."

\---

Sun Ki's spent so long loving Yuko, looking for her, that he thinks he's forgotten how to fall in love. He knows exactly why Hee Sun looks at him the way she does - he's not stupid, his waffles are good, but he knows why his cart was always surrounded by girls, why he was hired to work at Coffee Prince - but it takes him too long to realise why he's looking back. He knows why Hee Sun laughs at his comments, though his tongue is no less sharp speaking to her than it is to anyone else, but he fails to realise that half the time, he smiles back, pleased that she's seen the humour without taking a minute to think about it. In fact, he doesn't realise what's going on until one day, at the end of their shift, when he comes out of the locker room to find her waiting for him in the corridor; until she takes a step forward that makes him step back against the door, and she says "I like you, Sun Ki," in her accented Japanese; until she kisses him and he finds himself kissing back, saying "I like you too," meaning it.

\---

Han Kyul never does learn how to make a good - or even a decent - cup of coffee, but that doesn't mean that Han Sung and Yoo Joo ever get sick of seeing him try, or ribbing him about it. Years after Coffee Princess proves as big a hit as Coffee Prince, they'll be sitting in Han Kyul and Eun Chan's living room after dinner, and Han Sung will say, "Why don't you make the coffee, Han Kyul? Your wife must be sick of it, after doing it all day." Han Kyul, who can never resist a challenge from his cousin, will get up to do just that, and Yoo Joo, sitting next to Eun Chan on the sofa, will slip an arm through Eun Chan's to keep her from getting up to rescue her husband - or more likely, rescue her arcane coffee-making paraphernalia from him.


End file.
